


Poor Timing

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Yang Xiao Long, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Massage, Omega Blake Belladonna, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: Yang just wants some relief after a few hard workoutsMaybe a massage will help?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 125
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So this idea popped into my head the other day and I really wanted to write it...even though I have a ton of fics already on the go :P  
> It is an Omegaverse fic but is set in a different world than Sanctuary so the rules are not the same.
> 
> This could be a one-shot, but I would be more than happy to continue it if enough people seemed interested :)

Yang let the door gently click shut behind her, letting out a groan as she shuffled farther into the small room. Everything hurt. Muscles she had forgotten she had were screaming at her. The room was dim, but not dark, calming music played out of one of the speakers on a shelf on the far side of the room. Yang bent down and pulled out a wooden basket from under the bed and proceeded to strip. She started with her shirt and groaned again as her arms and upper back protested the movement. A small whimper passed her lips as she reached her arms up behind her to unclasp her bra, which was then followed by a sigh of relief. Bras sucked, they were uncomfortable and Yang hated that it wasn’t socially acceptable for larger chested people to not wear a bra. She had been wearing a sports bra which was extra uncomfortable, compressing her chest for hours as she trained with Nora.

Yang grumbled to herself as she folded and placed her shirt and bra into the basket before moving onto her shoes and pants. She slipped her sandals off and gasped slightly as her feet came in contact with the cold tile. She quickly placed them on the shelf under the bed and then started untying the drawstring of her sweatpants.

She had a big match coming up in two weeks and Nora decided to push her extra hard the last two days...possibly too hard considering she could barely get out of bed this morning. It was also definitely noticeable during her training today, Yang ran her hand down across her face at the memory. Her form had been sloppy, her hits not connecting like they usually do, her blocks had been weak. After an hour Nora ended it and told her to rest the rest of the day. Pyhrra, her teammate and best friend, suggested she get a massage, she’d hurt like hell the next day or two but she’d most likely be back to normal by the weekend. She recommended Beacon saying the massage therapists there were the best she’d ever had.

And that is how she found herself now, currently standing in a small massage room, half naked. She sighed then wiggled out of her baggy sweats, folded them and placed them in the basket before putting it back on the shelf under the table. Yang pulled back the blanket and top sheet on the bed and quickly made her way onto the bed, adjusting herself once before laying flat and pulling the sheet over her back. She relaxed and rested her head over the beds face opening and rested her arms on the supports underneath.

Yang only had to wait a couple minutes before there was a soft knock on the door, to which she answered she was ready. Yang heard the doorknob turn, and the click as the door was pushed open and the second click as the door was shut again.

“Hello, my name is Blake, I’ll be your massage therapist today. Are you ready for me to start?”

Yang couldn’t answer, she couldn’t think, her eyes widened, mouth watered, and her nostrils flared as she scented the room again,

_ ‘Vanilla’ _

_ ‘Omega’ _

When Yang didn’t respond the Omega stilled her movements,

“Are you okay?”

The voice was soft, sweet, music to Yang’s ears, the gentleness and concern in the Omega's voice mixed with the tantalizing scent quickly filling the room was making Yang’s head spin. Yang coughed before answering with a squeak,

“Uh huh! Ya! Umm I’m g-good!”

Blake chuckled and Yang sworn she could hear the smirk on the other girls face, Yang groaned internally to herself

_ ‘Real smooth Xiao Long...real smooth’ _

Yang heard the Omega move around the room, but she was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the scent of the girl. She could feel her Alpha string inside her, and it was taking more effort than Yang would ever care to admit to force them down. Yang decided to try breathing through her mouth but that ended up being a huge mistake. Now not only could she smell the Omega but she could taste her. The scent and taste of vanilla overwhelming her senses.

_ ‘What the hell is wrong with you!? Just relax’ _

Yang couldn’t remember the last time she felt a pull as strong as this one before, especially not towards someone she’s never meet...or actually seen.

Yang heard Blake move closer to the bed,

“I’m going to start now if that’s okay?”

Yang was eternally grateful she was laying face down so the Omega couldn’t see the blush she knew was creeping up her neck and face,

“Yup”

Yang popped the ‘p’ at the end and forced herself to try and relax.

Her efforts proved useless the second Blake’s hands came into contact with Yang’s skin. Yang felt like her skin was on fire, her Alpha jolted awake calling out to the Omega beside her. Yang bit her lip near the point of drawing blood in order to suppress the moan that was building in her throat. Yang felt her hands clench around nothing but air as her entire body tensed.

“Your neck and upper back are really tight...I need you to try and relax so I can work out the knots. Let me know if the pressure is too much okay?”

Yang gave her a choppy nod in response, not trusting herself to speak.

Then Blake started moving her hands over Yang’s upper back towards her neck. Yang couldn’t stop the groan that passed her lips . She felt the blood rush between her legs as Blake hit a particularly sensitive spot near the base of her neck and Yang’s eyes shot open, panicked.

_ ‘No...nononononono.’ _

Yang felt the throbbing between her legs, within seconds she felt herself harden

_ ‘For fucks sake! This cannot be happening right now’ _

Yang’s face was quickly becoming uncomfortable warm from embarrassment, she tried to subtly shift her body to try and relieve some of the pressure but the movement coupled with Blake hitting another sensitive spot just sent a jolt of electricity through her body. Making her current situation worse rather than better.

_ ‘I am going to kill Pyhrra’ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Lots of people wanted another chapter...so...here ya go!  
> Still basically the same as the Clexa one but it will change going forward

“I swear to God Coco, shut up!”

Yang practically growled out as she slumped forward resting her head on the bar. An annoyed groan passing her lips as her forehead made contact with the wooden countertop. Her best friend sitting, and struggling to keep a straight face, on the stool to her right. The struggle only lasted about three more seconds before her normally stoic best friend burst into laughter.

Yang pushed her herself back up, grabbed her drink and downed it in one mouthful, while signalling the bartender for another,

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you”

It was Friday night and Coco had convinced her to go with her to Haven, the new bar that had just opened down the street from Coco’s apartment. She had been bugging her about going out for nearly a month now stating “you need to get back out there”, “Neo was an ass”, and “you deserve to have fun and be happy”. Yang sighed to herself as her chest tightened, she truly was over the whole Neo debacle and was ready to move on, but it still hurt if she thought about it too long. Not because she was still in love with the Omega...if she ever truly was in love with her, but more that it made both Yang and her wolf feel inadequate. Which was tough. Her Alpha growled at the memories that flashed by. Yang grabbed her now filled glass and took a sip, reveling in the burn as the liquid slid down her throat. It was the “If you won’t come out for yourself, at least do it for me, I haven’t had sex in a week and I’m going crazy. I need my wing-women.” that finally got Yang to agree to go out. Yang knew that Coco definitely did not need the help, her friend was hot and could literally get anyone she wanted, but apparently the praise from her best friend was all her wolf needed to roll over and give in. Yang secretly did appreciate her friend's words, but she would never admit that out loud.

And so, here she was. Sitting in a dimly lit bar, drinking cheap booze, regretting her inebriated decision to tell her friend about her...incident a few days prior.

Coco spoke in between fits of laughter,

“I’m sorry Yang but-”

Laughter

“You’re like...the strongest Alpha I’ve ever met”

More laughter,

“And you popped your knot during a massage...like 5 seconds in”

At this point Coco was laughing so hard she nearly fell off her stool.

Yang’s wolf growled in irritation as she finished her drink in one gulp and signalled for another one, muttering,

“I didn’t ‘pop my knot’”

The pout Yang was sporting combined with the air quotes were enough to actually send Coco falling off her stool, clutching her stomach in a fit of laughter. Yang rolled her eyes and glared at her friend as she righted herself back into her seat. Coco whipped away the tears that were collecting in the corners of her eyes before lifting her hands up, palms forward, in a sigh of defeat. She cleared her throat, chocking down one last laugh before speaking,

“Fine...fine. But how the hell did you manage to get out of there without anyone noticing!?”

Yang grimaced, she wasn’t actually 100% sure that she had managed to exit the building without anyone noticing. Thankfully if anyone did notice, they didn’t say anything. Yang sighed and took a sip of her drink before answering,

“A combination of compression shorts and really baggy sweatpants”

Which naturally sent Coco back into a fit of laughter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yang wasn’t sure what time it was or how many drinks she had had,

_ ‘5? 6? 8?’ _

She was still sitting in the same spot, Coco had taken off a while ago and was now on the other side of the bar talking with both a Beta male and Omega female,

_ ‘She won’t be coming home tonight’ _

Yang sighed softly to herself, and was seconds away from flagging down the bartender to pay her tab when it hit her,

_ ‘Vanilla’ _

_ ‘Omega’ _

Yang’s nostrils flared and her eyes shot open as she whipped her head around, scanning the bar.

_ ‘You don’t even know who you’re looking for dumb dumb. You hightailed it out of there the other day before even getting a glimpse of her’ _

Before she could fully turn around and face the bartender, deciding to just call it a night rather than wasting time trying to scent out one girl in the middle of an overcrowded bar, there was a light tapping on her shoulder.

“This seat taken?”

_ ‘Vanilla’ _

_ ‘Omega’ _

Yang’s eyes widened to an almost comical size, her lips parting as her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was arguably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long black hair cascaded down past her shoulders, a striking contrast to the purple sweater the girl was wearing, her left shoulder exposed. The black skinny jeans showing off her toned thighs. But that wasn’t what caught Yang’s attention. It was the Omega’s eyes. They were the brightest and most beautiful shade of gold Yang had ever seen.

_ ‘Fuck’ _

“Blake”

The name tumbled out of Yang’s mouth in a squeak and the other girl hosted herself up onto the stool. Blake twisted in the stool so she was facing Yang, her drink in her hands, eyebrows raised in mild shock. Blake tilted her head to the side, a small smirk on her face. She twirled the straw around in her glass for a second before wrapping her tongue around it and taking a sip, all while maintaining eye contact with Yang. 

“How’d you know it was me? You kinda ran outta there the other day before I had a chance to talk to you”

Yang couldn’t focus on Blakes words, she was too mesmerized by how the girl would snake her tongue out and wrap it around her straw before taking a sip. Yang could feel her body temperature rise, her wolf rising to the surface. And the smell. Blake’s scent was like nothing Yang had ever smelled before. 

Yang shook her head trying to force herself to focus on answering Blake’s question with at least some of her dignity still intact

“I...umm..yyou...uhh...vanilla”

_ ‘So much for saving your dignity’ _

Blake’s eyebrows raised again slightly, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Yang just groaned in embarrassment, praying that the lighting was dim enough that Blake wouldn’t be able to see the blush quickly forming across her cheeks.

Then Blake chuckled, and Yang swore her heart stopped for a second. It was a beautiful laugh and Yang wanted nothing more than to hear it again. The smaller girl tilted her head to the other side while studying Yang, before giving her a warm smile,

“You’re cute”

  
  


“Blake! Come on!”

Yang turned her head towards the sound and frowned slightly as she saw a small group of people waiting near the door. She turned back in time to watch as the Omega hopped off the stool, and pulled some cash out of her pocket placing the bills down on the counter. 

Blake took a half step closer to Yang, moving to stand between the Alpha’s legs, her right hand sliding across the counter as she leaned in. Yang felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as the girl moved closer. The scent and taste of Vanilla overwhelming her senses once again, making it hard to focus.

Blake’s mouth was now close enough to Yang’s ear that she could feel the other girls breath ghost across her skin as she spoke,

“See ya around Yang”

The Omega patted the countertop once before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. 

Once she saw Blake catch up to her friends and the group leave, Yang turned back to face the bar, her eye’s falling to a napkin in front of her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Call me**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Let me know if you want more!  
> Love hearing from everyone!
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry it's been a minute since I updated last...idk who thought having 11 fics on the go at the same time would be a good idea 😂
> 
> Anyway...short chapter for you guys...but I'm sick so I'm blaming it on that 😁😂

Yang was honestly pretty proud of herself. She had managed to hold off and not text or call Blake when she got back Friday night...or technically early Saturday morning. She used every ounce of willpower to not contact her at all on Saturday, not wanting to come off as desperate or over eager. 

But now it was a little past 10:00am Sunday morning and Yang was panicking. Yang placed back and forth, moving between the kitchen, dining room and living room within a few steps. She took in her shared apartment as her thoughts started to run wild.

Her and Pyhrra had moved into the apartment a little over a month ago, Yang had fallen in love with the open concept floor plan, the hardwood floors and exposed brick walls, and the abundance of natural light. Phyrra didn't really care, she had a bedroom and was within walking distance of the gym and at least three different cafes, so she was happy.

The kitchen was small, but that didn't bother Yang. Pyhrra never really cooked so Yang was the only one to ever use it regularly. It was the perfect size for one person to move around in comfortably. Yang trailed her finger tips along the dark marble countertop to her right and the dark wooden top of the island to her left as she made her way out of the kitchen and into what they considered to be the dining room. 

The dining room wasn't really a room at all. Open concept and all that. It was an industrial style table, black iron and dark wood, situated between the kitchen and the large doors that lead out to the balcony. The table was mostly bare expect for Yang's coffee cup. She paused slightly, watched the steam from the coffee float up into the air, mixing with the sunlight streaming in from the balcony doors. Dust particles dancing in the light. Yang smiled, a light feeling of calm settling over her at the sight. She couldn't say why, but that image signified peace, calm and for some unknown reason domesticity. Her wolf shifted to the surface at the thoughts of a domestic life with someone. Something that was generally hard for Yang to really picture and understand given how she grew up. The thoughts of potentially never achieving that...the one thing she had always craved...throwing her back into a panic as she continued her pacing into the living room.

Again, not really a room into its own, just a continuation of the kitchen and dining area. Separated by the back of a dark grey couch. Dark leather chairs positioned on either side of the couch creating an almost 'u' shape. An industrial style coffee table placed in front of the couch. Leaving some space between the coffee table and the wall. A fireplace and exposed brick creating the center point of the room. A large flatscreen mounted above the fireplace. 

Yang trailed her fingers along the back of the couch, a chair, the mantelpiece of the fireplace, and the back of another chair as she circled the living room before heading back and taking a seat at the dining room table. Her phone in her hand. She rested her feet on the wooden horizontal posts of her chair, her right knee bouncing up and down with anxious energy. Her phone in her right hand, as she quickly tapped it against the fingers of her left hand, her wrist moving, flexing and extending in a fast paced rhythmic pattern. The sound of her phone connecting with her fingers and the wooden squeak of her chair filling the room.

_ 'You need to call her...you waited the over 24 hours that Coco told you to wait...I feel like you really need to stop taking relationship advice from the professional bachelor.'  _ Yang groaned and dropped her phone onto the table, moving to rest her elbows on the hard wood of the table and her face in her hands ' _ you've waited long enough...what if you've waited too long? What if in your stupid attempt to not come across as desperate Blake took that as you not being interested and moved on?'  _ Yang growled into her hands at the idea  _ 'what if she moved onto a stronger more capable Alpha' Yang _ 's wolf growled, barring its teeth at the thought, a deep rumbling starting in Yang's chest, her jaw clenched, nostrils flared. 

She picked up her phone and quickly punched in Blake's number (that she may or may not have memorized from staring at it so long the day before) before she could change her mind or talk herself out of it. She moved the phone to her ear, one thought racing through her mind

_ 'MINE' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts! Or if you have any suggestions/predictions for what will happen next I'd love to hear them 😊
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Sorry, I know it's been a minute since I updated this last, I officially have too much going on in my life :P 
> 
> Enjoy!

Blake wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up here on a Friday night.

_ ‘Okay, that’s not true...you know exactly how and why you ended up here tonight...if I say it was due to a series of unfortunate events...does that make me a nerd? For quoting a children's novel series?’ _

Blake shrugged her shoulders and sighed, this was 100% not how she wanted to spend her Friday night, and yet, here she was. Blake reached out and grabbed onto Ilias hand and let her friend lead her towards their seats. The stadium was absolutely packed to the brim with people, like sardines in a can. Blake knew she was going to spend the next few hours in an uncomfortable haze of Alpha pheromones. Blakes nose crinkled at the thought. To this day she had only ever come across one Alpha whose scent didn’t make her want to gag.

Yang.

Blake couldn’t suppress the small smile that formed on her lips at the thought of the blonde. Blake had known the second she had stepped into the massage room the week before that she needed to get to know the Alpha better, her scent called to Blake and her wolf like none other. While most Alpha’s just smelled Musky, Yang smelled like Citrus, relaxing but with a comfortable layer of spice as well,

_ ‘Cinnamon maybe…’ _

Blake had spent the vast majority of that hour struggling to keep her own pheromones under control.

Running into her at the bar a few days later was nothing more than sheer luck, giving her her phone number...well that was probably more due to the amount of alcohol in her system and her inability to refuse a dare. She had told Ilia about Yang right after the massage, and when their group was out at the bar the week before and Blake pointed Yang out, Ilia dared her to give the Alpha her number. And well...Blake wasn’t about to say no. She had gotten a little worried when she didn’t receive a text or a call from the girl the next day. Part of her wondering if Yang had even noticed the napkin with her number on it, another part worried she had come too strong, and yet another part of her worried that the Alpha simply just wasn’t interested. Blake had done her best to not think about that last option too much, if she did it brought up too many bad memories and feelings of inadequacy.

So when she got a phone call from an Unknown number Sunday morning, Blake was over the moon. The conversation was one that Blake didn’t think she’d be forgetting anytime soon. Yang somehow managed to flip from being charming and confident one second to shy and slightly awkward the next. Blake thought it was endearing, and it was a nice change of pace from some of the Alphas she was used to talking to. She had tried to set something up with Yang for tonight to desperately try and get out of her current plans, but alas...Yang was already busy. But they made plans to go out tomorrow for lunch.

_ ‘Just get through tonight and then you get to spend some time with Yang tomorrow. You can do this. It’ll be fi-’ _

“Ilia! Blake! OVER HERE!”

Blake was pulled out of her thoughts by Sun’s screaming. She was here to celebrate her friend's birthday. Neptune had gotten the tickets months ago, but after the ‘Adam Incident’, his ticket became Blakes. Ilia dropped Blake’s hand as they walked towards their friends. The seats were amazing, front row. Blake felt slightly guilty about not really wanting to be here, but she was the only one of their friends free tonight and Sun didn’t want the ticket to go to waste. 

_ ‘It’s Sun’s birthday damn it, you can fake some interest for one night’ _

  
  
  


Two hours later and the crowd was getting rowdy, the next match was apparently the main event of the night, the one that everyone was here for. Sun had mentioned that there was supposed to be another match before this one but someone got injured last minute and they couldn’t fill the spot in time. The Alpha pheromones in the air were getting thicker as time ticked by. Neptune, Sun and Ilia were all doing their best to keep themselves in check but the people surrounding them weren’t as considerate. Blake took some comfort in the fact that it wasn’t just her, she noticed Ilia squirming in her seat a few times over the past hour as well. 

Blake was uncomfortable, her wolf pacing back and forth, just under the surface, like an animal stuck in a cage. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She could feel her anxiety rising alongside her discomfort. Blake couldn’t say how long she sat there with her eyes shut, desperately trying to shut out everything around her. Nothing was working so she tried taking a deep breath to calm down, but that turned out to be a mistake,

Anger

Aggression

Irritation

Musky

It was all too much, Blake felt overwhelmed, she felt her heart rate pick up as her nose crinkled at the smell. She could smell Ilia’s discomfort as well, which wasn’t helping the situation. Blake was seconds away from asking Ilia if she would step out with her to get some air when a blast of calming Alpha pheromones washed over her.

  
  


Citrus 

  
  


Blakes eyes shot open and apparently the next match had already started, and one of the fighters was none other than Yang Xiao Long. 

Yang was leaning against the ropes, both hands gripping onto the top rope, her knuckles white with the intensity of her grip. Yang’s nostrils flared, the muscles of her jaw popping, but her eyes were soft. Concern was written all over the fighters face.

Before Blake could even fully process what had happened the redheaded women with the wrist brace sitting next to her was shouting,

“Yang! Watch out!”

Blake watched in horror as Yang whipped her head around just in time for her opponents fist to connect with her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment! Seriously I love all the feedback! I love hearing what you guys think :)  
> Let me know if you want another chapter! Or if you have suggestions for what should happen next :D
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry I know it's been a minute since I updated here...had a hard time writing. This chapter is less gay than i was expecting, i also tried something new and kind jump POVs so hopefully you like it and it isnt too hard to follow 😊

Or it would have if Yang hadn't managed to dodge out of the way at the last second while simultaneously landing a hard jab to her opponents ribs.

_ 'Figures Cinder would try something like that...she never did fight fair' _

Yang knew she was lucky, if Pyrrha hadn't shouted and given her the heads up she definitely would have taken the hit to the face. Which, knowing how hard Cinder hit, could have ended this match before it really started.

_ 'Come on Xiao Long, you've worked too hard to get here to be distracted. Focus' _

Yang shook her head, trying to dislodge the clinging scent of Vanilla from her brain. But it remained, with every breath she took she could smell her,

Blake

The intoxicating scent of Vanilla still clung to the air, but it was the scent of the Omega's discomfort that was causing Yang the greatest amount of trouble. She was fighting against every single one of her Alpha instincts to go to Blake and protect her.

_ 'Your Omega' _

_ 'Protect her' _

_ 'Yours' _

  
  


Yang took a deep breath to try and ground herself but was shocked by the smell. She shook her head again, taking a few stumbling steps backwards. Yang could now smell everything, the pheromones rolling off the fans in the stands, crashing against her nose with the force of a freight train. Yang went from not being able to scent anything or anyone, to scenting Blake and her discomfort to scenting the thousands of people filling the stadium. All within a matter of seconds.

It was too much.

Yang's eyes widened and her nostrils flared as she shook her head, trying to focus. 

_ 'Something isn't right' _

Yang was forced back to the fight when a fist collided with her side. Hard. Muscle memory had her throwing a hit back which Cinder easily blocked, but it gave Yang time to step back and create some distance between the two. 

Another wave of Blake's scent hit Yang's nose

Discomfort 

Fear

Vanilla

Yang risked a look to her left, and froze when she saw the look on the Omega's face. Blake's eyes were wide, her brow slightly pinched together, concern written across her face.

Yang saw Cinder's fist flying towards her head in her peripheral, and managed a weak block. Cinder's wrapped knuckles still scraping across Yang's forehead. Yang instantly felt a wetness trickle down her face and knew she was bleeding.

Yang caught the smirk twisting across Cinder's lips as both fighters stepped back to regroup.

"So all it takes is a Golden eyed, Faunus Omega to frazzled the great Dragon"

Cinder sneard as her words flew past her lips. 

Yang felt the growl rumbling deep within her chest. Her nostrils flared, jaw clenched, the muscles popping, her upper lip pulled back in a snarl. Yang subconsciously moved around the ring, carefully watching Cinder's movements, and stopped when she was between her opponent and the dark haired Omega, now sitting behind her.

And the fight continued. 

~~~

Phyrra was panicking, something the older girl did not do. Like. Ever. 

_ 'This shouldn't be happening...she shouldn't be able to scent anyone right now.' _

"Something isn't right."

The muttered statement caught Blake's attention as she turned to look at the girl sitting beside her. Who, in turn, was scanning the area around the ring. Searching. The girl beside her ran her brace-free hand through her hair. Eyes wide. Bottom lip caught between her teeth.

The red head visibly winced as she saw Cinder's fist connect with Yang's side.

"Where the fuck is Jaune!"

~~~

Yang was hurting. She knew that this fight was going to be a tough one. Cinder was good, and she fought hard. But she hadn't expected to have to fight with her focus being pulled away from the fight itself. Being able to scent Blake, smell her fear and concern was a bigger distraction than Yang ever could have imagined it would be. Having her concentration split between her fight with Cinder and her biological  _ need  _ to protect the Omega in the stands was drastically impacting her abilities. 

_ 'God, it's like my training session last week all over again' _

Her hits were weaker than she'd like and half of them were landing off target. Her blocks were sloppy and Cinder had managed to land a couple decent hits herself. Yang could feel the bruises already blossoming across her abdomen. She was honestly shocked she was still standing.

Her mind was hazy, a thick fog of Omega pheromones clogging her senses. Her reflexes slower, her attention torn.

But she simply shook her head once more and pushed forward.

~~~

Blake watched as the girl beside her finally found who she was looking for and waved him over

"Jaune!"

One of the most anxious men Blake had ever seen quickly came over, shaking his head,

"Phyrra I have no idea what is going on, she took the blockers like she always does. This shouldn't be happening. I spoke to-"

Blake tuned out the rest of their conversation and leaned forward to look past Ilia and whisper yelled to Sun 

"Sun, what are blockers?"

Blake saw the grimace that passed over her friends face as he watched Yang take a particularly hard hit to her already bruised side. Sun slowly pealed his gaze off the fight and turned to his right to face Blake

"Alpha fighters have to take suppressants and blockers before every match. It's supposed to even the playing field, focus more on the fighting rather than which Alpha's wolf is stronger. The Dragons clearly wore off too early...which is odd. I've never seen it happen in a fight at this level. But it's dangerous too…"

Sun's focus had been pulled back to the match, Blake turned her gaze back to the fight in time to see Yang land a couple rapid hard hits to her opponents ribs. Sun cheered and then flinched again as Yang took another glancing blow to her face.

"How is it dangerous Sun?"

Nothing.

"Sun!?"

Sun reluctantly turned to look back at Blake,

"Well back before they implemented the suppressant and blocker rule. Opponents who played dirty would sometimes and somehow get the scent of an Omega, usually one the fighter knew, and use it as a distraction. Play off an Alphas biology, their basic need to protect Omegas."

Blakes eyes widened as the realization

_ 'This is my fault.' _

Blake could feel the panic inside her rising. Her heart rate increasing, pounding inside her chest like a drum.

Panic and fear pheromones pouring off her in waves 

~~

Panic

Fear

Vanilla 

Yang's nostrals flarred. Her wolf was pacing inside her, snapping and snarling.  _ Needing  _ to go to the Omega calling to them. Yang shook her head and grunted before lunging towards Cinder when she saw the girl had left her right side exposed. Yang smirked as she was able to land three punches in rapid succession to the unprotected area, before quickly hopping back out of Cinder's reach.

~~~

Phyrra turned to the group beside her, scenting the air. 

Vanilla

Fear

Sweet

Cinnamon 

Concern

Sweet

Chocolate 

Excitement 

Oak

Excitement 

Musky

Phyrra's eyes widened at the sensory overload. She knew the cause behind Yang's distraction was one of the people seated next to her. Two were definitely Alphas and definitely wouldn't be the cause for Yang's split focus, the other two she wasn't sure about, at least one was an Omega. The scents from the surrounding fans were too intertwined for Phyrra to scent out which one was the Omega. 

"Okay, which one of you is the Omega distracting Yang?"

~~~

Yang was panting heavily, her muscles screaming at the extortion. She knew she was close to running out of energy. Her arms already feeling like they were made of led. She was grateful to see that Cinder wasn't doing much better.

Unfortunately for herself, Cinder realized the same thing. Deciding to try and anger her opponent into making a mistake. Cinder opened her mouth and started speaking.

Not realizing until it was too late that that in itself was a mistake.

~~~

Blake squirmed in her seat under the gaze of the women beside her, doing her best to avoid eye contact. The strange Alpha beside her narrowed her eyes. Blake could feel her eyes on her. Blake swallowed the lump forming in the back of her throat as she tilted her head up slightly to look the Alpha in the eye,

"Probably me...I...I'm the only one here who's actually met her before"

Phyrra's brow furred and then her face softened, the hints of a small smile creepy at the edges of her mouth.

"You're Blake aren't you"

Blake's eyes shot open in shock, her jaw dropped, lips parting.

~~~

Cinders words rattled around inside Yang's brain.

She saw red.

There was a snarl on her lips and a deep rumbling emanating from her chest.

The roar tore past her lips as she lunged forward.

~~~

The roar was one of the loudest sounds Blake had ever heard coming from another person. She saw and felt as the seats of the first few rows surrounding the ring shook with the blast of the sound. 

Then the scent hit her.

Citrus 

Protect

Calm

~~~

Before anyone knew what was happening the match was over. Yang, who was currently straddling Cinder's hips, right fist raised and ready to fly back towards her opponents face, was being pulled off the other fighter. Two large Betas and one Alpha basically dragging her away.

The crowd was going insane.

Blake was shocked.

So shocked she missed the first time the Alpha women beside her spoke.

Blake felt the soft pressure of a hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet the soft smile she was being given. 

"We're all going to Brothers to celebrate, you should come" Phyrra turned her gaze to the women beside Blake, raked her eyes down the girls body, smirked on her face "all of you"

Then Phyrra walked away.

Blake scanned the ring, heart pounding in her chest.

  
  
  


And then gold met lilac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Not sure how I feel about this chapter myself, so please feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> Any and all feedback is welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry this took so long! Had some trouble getting my thoughts down the way I wanted them...still not totally sure how I feel about this chapter, might come back later and fix it up...

About an hour after her match had ended she found herself sitting at one of the bars of Brothers, Phyrra to her right, her friend flagging down the bartender for some shots as Yang nursed her whiskey. She was sore and didn't particularly want to be out tonight. Her black skinny jeans feeling tighter across her thighs than what would be considered comfortable, her muscles still tight from the fight. The sleeves of her white button up were rolled up to her elbows, the folded material biting into her skin everytime she moved her hands. Her fingers danced and tapped against the side of her glass, the muscles of her forearm rippling in kind.

Yang looked good and she knew it. But she was sore and tired and really did not want to be at a Club, let alone one she had never been to before.

  
  


Brothers

  
  


Was it a club? Was it a bar? Was it some weird combination of the two? Yang couldn't say for sure, but as far as she was concerned it was far more 'Club' than 'Bar'. Yang frowned at the realization, and tossed back the rest of her drink, signaling for another as the bartender dropped off their shots. She clinked her glass with Phyrras, a little too roughly, causing some of the clear liquid to splash across her hand. She tossed it back and grimaced as the liquid burned the back of her throat.

_ 'Why does she always make me do shots of Vodka?' _

Phyrra turned to her, smile on her face, mischief written in her eyes,

"So, I did a thing"

The music was too loud for Yang to hear her properly.

"What!?"

Phyrra rolled her eyes and leaned forward so she was closer to Yang's ear,

"I invited Blake and her friends to come here tonight"

Yang paled slightly at the admission, knocking back the whiskey the bartender had just placed in front of her, while signaling for another with her free hand. She focused on the burn of the alcohol as it slid down the back of her throat, and not on the laughter coming from her friend. Phyrra patted Yang's shoulder before swirling around in her chair to survey the crowd, laughter on her lips. Leaving Yang facing the bar, her back to the door and panic on her face.

Yang was not a fan of Clubs. She honestly never truly saw their appeal, they were dark so you couldn't really see, except for flashing lights that only ever seemed to give her a headache. They were loud, you could never have a conversation with anyone, it was mainly just shouting orders to bartenders and checking in with friends with two or three words. And they were crowded, so so crowded. Bodies pressed up against each other, couples and strangers alike grinding against one another. Yang never really saw the appeal...until now.

Until she saw the flash of black hair out of the corner of her eye.

Until she smelt the tantalizing Vanilla scent.

Until Blake.

Yang twisted around in her seat and watched as the Omega pulled her two friends onto the dancefloor, the smile on her face making the corners of Yang's mouth twitch upwards. Their male friend with the blue hair made their way over towards Phyrra, Yang paid him no mind after introductions were made. Her eyes fixed onto the Omega on the dancefloor. She watched as Blake smiled and laughed as her friends danced around her. Yang's gaze focused onto Blake as she started to sway her hips to the music, Yang's grip on her glass tightening. Her heart rate slowly increasing. Her wolf stirring within her.

The way Blake moved her body was mesmerizing. Her hips swayed to the music in a way that had Yang's mouth water and her wolf howl. All Yang could think about was having her hands on the Omegas hips, feeling her body pressed against her own.

  
  


Yang was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a strange Alpha male start dancing behind Blake. She watched as Blake moved forward, closer to one of her friends, putting distance between herself and the guy.

He didn't seem to get the hint.

Yang's jaw clenched, muscles popping, teeth grinding, her grip on her drink increased to the point of spider cracks rapidly spreading out across the glass as she watched the other Alpha grab Blake by the waist. Yang's chest vibrated as a low warning growl ripped past her throat. But seeing as they were in a Club, the sound went essentially unnoticed. The blast of Alpha pheromones that Yang sent out and that hit the man square in the chest, however, did not. The man's initial reaction was to fight back, but once he locked eyes with Yang and resented the air, realized she was stronger, he reconsidered. He quickly took his hands off Blake and raised them up in front of his chest, palms forward, and tilted his head to the side slightly as he backed away.

Yang's wolf puffed out their chest with pride and satisfaction at the fact that they had sent the other Alpha fleeing so easily. The power high unfortunately did not last long. As soon as the man was far enough away, Yang turned her attention back to Blake. Blake, who was now standing in the middle of the dancefloor, with her arms crossed against her chest, a smirk on her face and an eyebrow quirked. It was a look that had Yang's shoulders slumping. A look that made Yang feel like she had done something wrong.

_ 'Well...you didn't really have any right to do that...she was uncomfortable! Still not your place...she isn't yours' _

Her wolf internally growled at that thought. As far as they were concerned, Blake was their Omega.

However, Yang wasn't able to focus on that for too long, before she knew it Blake was weaving through the crowd and making her way towards the bar.

Yang's eyes widened, her heart rate increased as she spun herself back around to face the bar. She felt her palms start to sweat, and a lump start to form in the back of her throat. She was nervous, afraid she had somehow messed things up with Blake before they even started. She could smell her and the scent of Vanilla long before Blake hopped up onto the stool beside her. But for some reason, Yang still jumped.

Yang turned to face Blake, a small sheepish smile on her face. Blake just rolled her eyes and smirked, a small laugh passing her lips. She shook her head at Yang, then turned to the bartender and shouted out her order, before turning her attention back to the Alpha.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, you didn't need to do that." Blake paused for a second "I can handle myself"

Yang nodded her head slowly, 

"I'm sorry, I-"

Blake didn't let her finish, the Omega quickly reached over and grabbed Yangs forearm, giving it a light squeeze. The corners of her mouth turned upwards, her eyes soft,

"Don't apologize Yang, just...just know that I  _ can  _ take care of myself"

Yang smiled back, nodding her understanding. Yang knocked back the rest of her drink before speaking,

"Do you want to dance?"

The look Blake shot back at her was equal parts excitement and mischief. Blake leaned forward in her seat so her face was nearly touching Yang's. Yang could feel the heat radiating off the Omega, she could feel her breath pass over her cheek. Yang felt the goosebumps break out over her arms from the close proximity. She couldn't help it as her eyes darted down towards Blake's lips or as her own tongue darted out, wetting her lips. Blake smirked at the reaction before speaking,

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Blake finished her drink before grabbing Yang's hand and pulling her towards the dancefloor. Blake held Yang's right hand in her own, lifting her arm above her head as she zigzagged back through the crowd. Once they were a few feet from where Blake had left her friends, she stopped and turned around to face Yang. 

Blake let go of Yang's hand and tugged the Alpha closer, hooking her fingers into the belt loops of Yang's pants. Yang stumbled forward, the own off by the force Blake used, and grabbed onto Blakes waist. Yang's hands finally where they have been itching to be since she saw Blake dancing. Yang could feel the warmth of the Omega's skin through her t-shirt, the close proximity and low cut of her shirt pulling Yang's gaze down towards Blake's chest. Yang involuntarily tightening her grip on Blake's hips to keep her hands where they were. When Yang finally pulled her eyes back up to Blake's the Omega was giving her a knowing smirk.

Yang smirked right back, pulling Blake tighter against her, she felt more than heard the gasp that snuck out of the Omegas throat as their bodies connected. Yang had to bite back a moan when their chests pressed against each other. Yang's tongue darted out and wet her lips, top teeth slightly grazing across her bottom lip as she did, before she leaned forward centimeters away from Blakes ear, her breathe ghosting across the Omega's skin, 

"Turn around"

Yangs words were soft but commanding and Blame couldn't suppress the shiver that made its way down her spine at the request, or the needy whine that escaped her lips.

Blake twisted her body around, her back pressed against Yang's front. She pulled Yang's arms around her and her hands lower on her hips. Blake slowly started moving her hips in time with the music. She felt Yang's breath catch in the back of her throat, she felt the vibrations coming from Yang's chest every time Blake pushed backwards, grinding against Yang's crotch.

Blake couldn't tell you how long they danced like that. But before long she could feel small droplets of sweet sliding down the back of her neck, her heart was beating like a drum in her chest, her face and chest flushed. Her inner wolf was preening, pulling towards the Alpha holding her. She could feel her wolf call out to the Alpha, and when she felt the Alpha call back in return she felt a familiar heat start to coil low in her abdomen. And when she pressed back against Yang she could feel the bulge that formed between her legs.

The fact that she had this sort of effect on the Alpha, just by dancing threw Blakes body into overdrive. She  _ needed  _ more. Blake snaked her left arm behind her grabbing onto Yang's hip and ass, pulling her closer, all while bringing her right arm up over her head and cupped the back of Yang's neck with her hand. She tilted her head to the side and gently pulled Yang down towards her neck.

Yang didn't hesitate to bring her lips to Blake's neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses from the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear down to her pulse point. Yang softly trailed her fingers up Blake's sides while nipping at her neck. Blake threw her head back, letting it rest against Yang's shoulder. When the scent of Citrus and Alpha pheromones started to wrap around her body, Blake let out a small whimper as her arousal spiked.

Naturally it was in this moment that Ilia decided to return.

  
  
  


Yang didn't know what happened. One second she was dancing with Blake, in a way that she was definitely stirring to memory. And the next, Blake was being pulled away. Yang couldn't hear what Ilia was saying, only catching parts.

_ 'Scent marking' _

_ 'After Adam' _

_ 'You said' _

Then Blake was yelling in her ear saying she would see her tomorrow and walked out of the Club.

Yang grabbed Pyhrra, not wanting to stay any longer now that Blake was leaving. Pyhrra was speaking to her but Yang was too focused watching Blake and her friends get into a cab, and watching said cab drive down the street. She didn't focus back on Pyhrra until the cab's taillights turned a corner and moved out of sight.

"What?"

Phyrra rolled her eyes, a shit eating smirk plastered across her face.

"I said, are you going to be able to get home alright or do you want to take a cab with me?"

Yang shook her head, confused, the alcohol and lingering scent of Vanilla clouding her mind,

"Why would I have an issue getting home? I'm fine"

Phyrra snorted and shot Yang a look that said 'are you fucking serious?'

"Yang...you rose Bumnlebee here"

Yang's brow furrowed in confusion and slight frustration, 

"So what?"

Phyrr's smirk deepened as she shook her head. She motioned down towards the obvious and honestly painful looking bulge between her legs and spoke,

"You just might have a bit of a ... _ hard... _ time getting all the way back on Bumblebee"

Yang looked down, and for the first time since they stepped outside of the Club Yang became painfully aware of just how much Blake could affect her. Phyrra was right...there was no way in hell she would be able to drive home like this. 

_ 'Phyrra is never letting me live this down' _

Yang tilted her head back, sighed, and then started walking towards the line of cabs. She turned her head and glared at Pyhrra who followed after her, laughing.

"Pyhrra, don't say a fucking word"

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> All feedback is welcome!
> 
> If anyone has any cool lunch date ideas for these two I'd love to hear them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Not gonna lie...don't know how I feel about this chapter...but I hope you all enjoy it 😊  
> It's kind of a filler one I guess...

A last minute change to Yang's training schedule had her asking Blake to meet for Brunch rather than Lunch. Thankfully the Omega seemed okay with the change of plans. But even though Blake said she understood and that it was fine, Yang couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious and like she had already somehow managed to mess this up. 

Yang sighed then took a deep breath, slowly closing her eyes as she let the breath out through her nose. She decided to chalk up the uneasy flipping in her stomach to first date jitters coupled with her own insecurities stemming from past abandonment. 

Yang sighed again as she leaned up against the restaurant's outer wall. Right knee bent, her brown leather shoe clad foot pressed against the wall. Her hips pushed forward as most of her weight rested in her upper back that was pressed against the wall, left hand stuffed into the front pocket of her dark blue denim jeans. She slowly twirled the single red rose in her right hand as she let her mind wander.

_ 'You have nothing to be nervous about, clearly Blake likes you...she wouldn't have agreed to go out with you if she didn't.' _

Yang pulled her hand out of her pocket and smoothed out the front of her white button up for probably the fifth time in the last five minutes. She looked down and took in her outfit.

_ 'Should I...are three buttons undone too much? Should I do one up?...wait...I wore a white button up last night! Fuck…' _

Before Yang could freak out more about her wardrobe choice, the faint smell of Vanilla invaded her senses, followed by a soft,

"Is that for me?"

Yang shot up off the wall and stumbled forward slightly, Blake catching her off guard. Yang slid her aviators up off her nose to rest on the top of her head, then awkwardly coughed into her hand. Yang bit her bottom lip while looking up and towards the direction she heard Blake's voice come from. 

Yang's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, mouth open, awe written across her face.

Blake looked absolutely stunning. Yang knew she shouldn't, but it was as if her eyes were working and moving on their own as she gazed down Blake's body, taking in everything. Blake's hair was down, soft and shiny waves flowing over her shoulders. She was wearing an off-white, flowing dress with small and delicate yellow and purple flowers printed across it. The front of the dress crossed in a way that showed off some cleavage while still remaining conservative enough for Sunday brunch. Tan coloured strappy sandles and a matching tiny brown leather purse strung across her body finished off the outfit.

When Yang finally returned her focus to Blake's face she was met with a knowing smirk that caused Yang's cheeks to quickly change colour to match the flower still in her hand.

Yang subconsciously brought her left hand up to anxiously rub the back of her neck, while awkwardly thrusting her right hand and the flower forward towards Blake who was now standing directly in front of her.

"Uhh" Yang shook her head and cleared her throat before speaking again,

"A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful woman?"

Yang's sentence trailed off, ending with her voice a tad higher than usual, making the statement come across as more of a question.

Blake tilted her head to the side, her cat ears flicking in amusement, a soft smirk playing at her lips. She took a step closer to Yang so they were now only centimeters apart, Yang could feel the warmth radiating off the Omega she was so close. Blake gently lifted her hand up, letting it settle onto of Yangs as her thumb and finger softly grabbed onto the stem of the flower. She leaned forward, her breathe ghosting across Yang's cheeks, causing them to darken, as Blake whispered in her ear,

"Are you asking me or telling me Yang?"

Yang swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly dry,

"T-telling"

Yang's eyebrows pinched together,

_ 'God damn it Xiao Long' _

Yang shook her head slightly while clearing her throat,

"Telling...definitely telling." Yang paused for a second before smiling and brushing her fingers along the back of Blake's hand as she dropped it back down to her side "You look absolutely gorgeous Blake"

Blake smiled back, the lightest dusting of pink creeping up her neck and over her cheeks. She brought her free hand up and toyed with Yang's collar for a second before she slowly...oh so slowly, trailed her fingers down over the front of Yang's shirt, easily feeling the abs hiding underneath. Once she reached Yang's waist, she lazily hooked a finger around one of belt loops of Yangs pants and tugged on it gently,

"You don't look half bad yourself"

Yang choked on air as her blush deepened. She squirmed slightly as she took a step backwards, fiddling with her collar as she went.

"I..umm...thank you"

Blake watched Yang rub the back of her neck, anxious pheromones slowly mixing with the Alpha's usual Citrus scent. Blake decided to take pity on her, she shot her a soft smile while rewatching forward and grabbing Yang's hand, a light laugh on her lips,

"Come on Casanova."

  
  


~~~

  
  


"Yang this place is amazing!"

Yang beamed back at her, watching as Blake looked around the small restaurant, eyes wide, cat ears flicking back and forth with excitement. 'STARVING ARTIST' one of Yang's all time favorite breakfast restaurants. The owner showcased local artists work for free, changing the pieces every couple of months. Yang had gotten a few of the pieces in her apartment from the artists showcased at the restaurant. It was a win-win for everyone really, something that Yang liked...it didn't hurt that literally everything on the menu was waffle based.

That's right, everything is made out of waffles.

And it is fantastic. 

Yang was glad for the fact her nerves and anxiety seemed to disappear, or at the very least, decrease, once they had gotten inside and placed their order. Although Yang didn't miss the subtle calming Chamomile scented pheromones that mixed with Blake's natural Vanilla scent. She gave Blake an appreciative smile, knowing it was because of her that she was able to relax.

Yang was slightly shocked at how easily the conversation flowed between them, it felt like she had known Blake for years rather than just over a week. She learned a lot about Blake in the relatively short time they spent in the restaurant. She learned that the Omega was extremely smart, well read and well spoken, she was kind, she was funny and so much more. Blake also had the most beautiful laugh Yang had ever heard, everytime she managed to make her laugh a dopey smile appeared on Yang's face. 

So a little over a hour and a half later, Yang found herself feeling genuinely sad that their time together was coming to an end. She didn't want to leave Blake, her wolf didn't want to leave the Omega. Her initial pull towards Blake had only intensified with the time the spent together. However, she had training and she knew better than to keep Pyrrha waiting.

Which is how Yang now found herself standing awkwardly outside the restaurant, rocking back and forth on her feet while Blake fidgeted with her purse in front of her. 

Yang coughed once,

"So..umm.."

_ 'For fucks sake' _

A frustrated growl started in Yang's chest, but it was cut off almost as soon as it started. Soft fingers gently intertwined with her own and the scent of Chamomile flooded her nose. Yang felt herself instantly relax. She gave Blake's hand a light squeeze in thanks before speaking,

"Did you drive here? Could I walk you to your car?"

Blake shook her head, smiling,

"I actually don't live far from here so I walked."

Yang's brow raised in surprise, the same time a smile spread across her face,

"Could I walk you home then?"

Blake laughed, a smirk on her lips. She lifted the hand she was holding and twirled under Yang's arm, bringing down to wrap around her shoulders.

"I'd like that very much."

  
  


~~~

  
  


Blake hadn't been kidding, she only lived about 10 minutes away by foot. The walk back to her apartment was nice. Yang spent most of the time trying to get her heart rate back down under control. Having her arm draped over Blake's shoulders, being able to feel the warmth of her skin, having the scent of Vanilla invading her senses, her general proximity to the Omega was bringing back memories of the night before. Her hands on Blake's hips, lips against her neck. 

Yang was pulled from her thoughts when Blake stopped walking. She turned to face the Omega, a questioning look on her face. Blake laughed while point to the building beside them,

"This is me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought 😊


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the beginning of the week I made a lost of four fics I wanted to work on...this one and its Clexa counterpart were not on that list...and yet 😂  
> I apologize that it's been like 3 months since I updated last...hopefully the content will make up for it? 😁😉🙃

Yang turned to look in the direction Blake was pointing and let out a soft "woah" at what she saw. Yang glanced up and down the street trying to figure out where exactly they were. Having been distracted during the walk over she missed that they were heading into the more upscale part of the city. The large brownstone townhouse that Blake had pointed to was beautiful, and from what little Yang understood of real estate...expensive.

_ 'Far too much for a massage therapist to afford….' _

It was as if Blake could see the gears turning as Yang tried to figure out how Blake could afford such a nice home on her own.

_ 'You don't actually know that she lives here by herself, as far as you know she could live with roommates...or...maybe she's in the mob or something...mob money.'  _

Yang internally rolled her eyes at herself,

_ 'Don't be ridiculous, she probably just had roommates...or a trust fund…' _

Blake chuckled and smirked while softly rubbing her thumb across Yang's knuckles,

"Family money"

Yang turned back to face the Omega that was smirking at her,

"Huh? Sorry?"

Blake tilted her head to the side her ears flicking in amusement and raised an eyebrow,

"You were mentally trying to figure out how I can afford a place like this off my income alone no?"

Yang could feel her cheeks darken as a deep blush formed. She subconsciously brought her left hand up and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck,

"I...umm...I mean...it's...you...it...umm.."

Yang's cheeks were on fire, her heart was beating faster than usual as she fought to keep the embarrassed pheromones from escaping. 

She failed.

_ 'Well that settles it, she's never going to agree to go out with you again after this' _

Yang's eyes pinched shut the same moment a pained whine started in her throat.

Yang felt Blake gently squeeze her hand and softly run her thumb over the Alphas knuckles. It wasn't long afterwards that Yang's sense were flooded with the calming scent of Chamomile.

Yang's eyes snapped open and instantly locked onto warm gold. Blake's lips were curled upwards into a soft, genuine smile, her eyes roaming over the Alphas face, studying her.

Blake's head tilted to the other side, a thoughtful look on her face,

"You...you aren't like any Alpha I've ever met before."

Yang reacted on instinct, feeling like she had been punched in the gut...or slapped in the face, her jaw set, muscles popping as she looked away and tried to take a step back, a low warning rumbling started deep in her chest,

**_'Weak'_ **

**_'Soft'_ **

**_'You're no Alpha'_ **

Before Yang could fall too far down the rabbit hole of insecurity and self-doubt there was a warm hand cupping her cheek and a thumb trailing softly across her cheekbone. 

"It's a good thing Yang"

Yang hesitantly let Blake guide her face back, her wolf whining when she made contact with gold eyes that were a few shades darker than they were a moment ago.

Yang watched as the Omega's ears tilted forward and her eyes flicked between her own and her lips and back. She felt Blake's hand slide out of hers but before she could express her dislike for the loss of contact she felt nimble fingers trail down her abdomen before hooking onto one of the belt loops of her pants. Blake's other hand tenderly moved from her cheek to the back of her neck. Yang felt the tug on her belt loop and she instinctively brought her hands to rest on the Omega's hip, her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

She allowed Blake to pull her forward as the Omega's eyes studied her face for any signs of aggression or hesitation and when she found none Yang melted at the soft smile on the Omega's lips,

"A very good thing"

The next thing Yang knew there was soft lips pressed against her own. Yangs grip on the Omega's hips tightened as she pulled the smaller girl closer to her while swallowing a moan that was threatening to creep up her throat.

Time stood still and sped up all at once.

Yang's body felt cold and on fire simultaneously. Goosebumps erupted along her forearms, thighs and neck the same time it felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. She felt Blake grip on the back of her neck tighten, pulling them even closer together as their lips moved against each other perfectly. Yang slid her tongue out against Blake's lower lip, silently asking for access. Access that she was quickly granted.

Yang couldn't tell you who moaned first but she knew the sound was borderline indecent and it caused a familiar heat to start to coil deep in her abdomen...and her pants to start to feel slightly tighter.

Then before she knew it Blake pulled back, gasping for air, causing Yang to stumble forward slightly, chasing the kiss.

Yang blinked open her eyes in a daze, looking at a very cocky looking Blake smirking back at her,

"Wa-wait"

The Omega chuckled before placing a light kiss on the Alphas cheek, pushing up onto her tiptoes to whisper in her ear. The warm breath ghosting over her ear caused a shiver to run down Yang's spine.

"You're going to be late."

Yang blinked in confusion as Blake pulled away and started up the stairs to her home,

"Wait, what?..I...that...that was.."

Blake turned around and gave the Alpha a shit eating smirk,

"Go Yang, you'll be late for your training"

Yang's brain was moving in slow motion, still dazed by the memory of Blake's lips against her own.

_ 'Training…?' _

.

.

.

Yang's eyes widened in realization,

_ 'Shit' _

"Uhh...right...I..I should.."

Yang awkwardly pointed behind her back up the street with her thumb. Yang turned to start walking back the way they came,

"Yang?"

She whipped around so fast at the sound of her name the Alpha nearly tripped over her own feet which caused the Omega to chuckle and her cat ears to flicker in amusement. Blake tilted her head to the side before speaking, a warm smile on her lips,

"Text me"

And with that Yang watched as Blake continued back up the stairs and into her home, with what Yang swore was an extra sway in her hips.

Yang slowly headed back towards the restaurant parking lot where she had parked her bike. The flavor of Blake's strawberry chapstick on her lips and a dopey smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> I live for your comments and feedback 😊
> 
> Until next time 😊

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading! Seriously it means a lot!  
> I am also going to post this and change the characters for a Clexa fic...the first chapter will essentially be the same as this one but if enough people want the fics to continue the stories will diverge going forward.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> Should I continue or leave it as a one-shot? Let me know! :)


End file.
